An adjusting device for headlights is disclosed in DE 102 38 792 A1, in which a luminous component, namely a reflector is adjustable around a horizontal adjusting axis by means of linear elements. The adjusting axis is formed with two separate movable support points of the luminous component to the carrier. To angle the luminous component around the horizontal adjusting axis, the linear elements, which have a threaded connection with the luminous component, are rotated around their axis such that the rotating motion of the adjusting element is converted into a longitudinal motion in the direction of adjustment. The disadvantage of the disclosed adjusting device is that it requires a relatively large number of components and a large installation space.
An adjusting device for headlights is disclosed in DE 198 10 480 A1, in which linear elements are provided for angling the luminous component around a horizontal adjusting axis. In each case, the linear elements comprise a spherical head supported in a socket retainer of the luminous component. The luminous component is angled around a horizontal axis by means of linear repositioning of the adjusting element in the direction of its axis. The disadvantage of the disclosed adjusting device is that it requires a relatively large installation space.
The object of the present invention is to upgrade an adjusting device for headlights such that a simple and functionally reliable adjustment is ensured in an installation space-conserving fashion.
To solve this object, the invention combined with the preamble of patent claim 1 is characterized in that the luminous component is supported in the region of the linear element on areas of contact opposite the carrier and/or the luminous component by way of said type of deformation element such that the deformation element is moveable together with the luminous component along an adjusting pathway running perpendicular to the normal direction (N) if an adjusting force is applied onto the areas of contact in a normal direction (N).
According to the invention, a linear element is braced on the adjusting point opposite a carrier and/or a luminous component of the headlight by way of a deformation element, which makes the co-movement transversely to the direction of adjustment possible due to its deformability or flexibility if a mechanical force is applied in the direction of the linear element. Because the longitudinal axis of the linear element does not cross an adjusting axis, a rotating motion of the luminous component relative to the stationary carrier occurs if an axial deformation force is applied onto the linear element, wherein the deformation element is co-moveable in the direction of an adjusting pathway running transversely to the axis of the linear element. Advantageously, the deformation element can be deformed without introducing any undesirable tensions. After adopting the adjusting position, the deformation element enables a sufficiently secure mount of the luminous component. Compared to traditional deformation elements made of rubber material, the deformation element according to the invention has the advantage that no material of the deformation element is flowing into the gap between the carrier and highway beam reflector during the adjustment. Said type of behavior would have the disadvantage that the linear element is unable to move along an adjusting pathway running transversely to the longitudinal axis of the latter, thus resulting in the undesirable introduction of bending moments into the luminous component and hence distorting the light image. Furthermore, the use of rubberized deformation elements would generate shearing stress in the rubber material which impairs the mobility of the rubberized deformation element in the transverse direction. Moreover, rubberized deformation elements do not guarantee a vibration-proof adjustment, meaning that the support of the luminous component would be “floating,” thus requiring a separate fixation of the luminous component. The special feature of the deformation element according to the invention is that the static friction is identical or negligibly greater than the kinetic friction. In terms of the frictional effect, the deformation element acts as if the areas of contact of the solids facing each other consisted of ice material if a force is applied perpendicular to the areas of contact of the deformation element onto an adjacent solid. Correspondingly, the deformation element according to the invention has a relatively low static friction.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the deformation element is designed as a bushing arranged slipped onto the linear elements and positioned between the carrier and a support ring of the linear elements or between the carrier and the luminous component. By applying an adjusting force running in the direction of the linear element, which can be brought about for example by tightening a nut which has a threaded connection with the linear element, the deformation element can be compressed in the normal direction along a normal adjusting pathway component on the one hand and co-moved in transverse direction to the adjusting force (normal direction) relative to the carrier or the luminous component on the other hand. Said sliding properties of the deformation element enable the “migration” of the adjusting point around the adjusting axis. Once the adjusting process is complete, a secure mount of the luminous component is ensured, and the relative position of the luminous component to the carrier is not changing in connection with vibrations.
According to an upgrade of the invention, the adjusting axis runs through two support points, on which structurally identical linear elements are used as those on the linear element arranged on the adjusting point. A deformation element is also allocated to the linear element in the support points. It can be structurally identical with the deformation element arranged on the adjusting point or consist of a rubberized material. Because the deformation elements of the support points are arranged in the immediate vicinity of the adjusting axis, they only need to be able to move in the longitudinal direction of the corresponding linear element on the support points.
According to an upgrade of the invention, the adjusting force on the adjusting point is generated friction-fitted by rotating a nut which has a threaded connection with the linear element. At the support point, the luminous component is mounted on the carrier by tightening a nut on the linear element.
These aspects are merely illustrative of the innumerable aspects associated with the present invention and should not be deemed as limiting in any manner. These and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the referenced drawings.